Field
This disclosure relates to multi-part electrically heated aerosol-generating systems and associated devices, articles, and methods.
Description of Related Art
One type of aerosol-generating system is an electrically operated handheld aerosol-generating system. Known handheld electrically operated aerosol-generating systems include a device portion comprising a battery and control electronics, a replaceable cartridge portion comprising a supply of aerosol-generating substrate, and an electrically operated vaporizer. A cartridge comprising both a supply of aerosol-generating substrate and a vaporizer is sometimes referred to as a “cartomizer”. The vaporizer typically includes a coil of heater wire wound around an elongate wick soaked with a liquid aerosol-generating substrate. The cartridge portion often forms a mouthpiece, on which an adult vaper may apply a negative pressure to draw the aerosol from the system. However, cartridges having this arrangement may be relatively expensive to produce. In part, this is because of the cost of manufacturing the vaporizer assembly.